Confessions and Kisses, Part 5 of ARC 1
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rin is growing up, 14 now, and Sesshomaru and her finally take the relationship to a new level...WAFF AS ALL GET OUT!


Chapter: Rin and Sess

This is part 5 or Arc 1 in my Rin/Sess story. This comes after Sesshomaru's Intentions. Before anyone gets mad at me for Rin being so young, let me remind you that age 14 was plenty old enough to marry in Feudal Japan.

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and therefore I do not own Inuyasha or the Characters

Rin Age 14

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, angel?" Rin smiled brightly. He called her than so much now! He was so different. She loved feeling like he was hers, and only hers. She was the only one he acted like this towards.

"I'm leaving now, I should be back in no longer than an hour."

"I will escort you, and then leave you to your bath."

He watched as Rin gathered her supplies, including the wonderful smelling oil that she would rub on after she was done.

The two of them walked into the forest, and he extended his hand to her. She held it while they walked, enjoying the small contact he'd allowed. They were near a human village, and he wanted to check out the area of the spring before he allowed her to go there, as she no longer wanted him to actually _watch _her bathe. Yes, his little girl was growing up… into something amazing.

More and more she was becoming a woman. He sat back and watched the transformation in awe. It seemed now she was starting to become more aware of things, he appearance being primary among those things. She spent hours meticuliously grooming herself. Combing her hair, brushing her teeth, filing her fingernails, and at times, refusing to eat because she claimed she was getting "fat".

Only 3 days ago he had sent her to into a village with money, as he usually did. Usually she came back with food, maybe a new kimono, or some toy, and a handful of change. This time was markedly different.

FLASHBACK

She had been late, very late. She was never late. He had been worried. He made his way to the edge of the tree line and listened for her. He heard it… humming. She was humming _his _song… she finished quietly under her breath… Sess..shomaru-sama doko.. hmm hmm…

He spotted her then, loaded down with so many things he couldn't believe she could carry it all. He would have smirked were he not so annoyed at her lateness. What the hell was all that crap?

She stopped for a second and looked around. He knew that she knew he was near. She could sense him. She may not have been a miko, but with youkai as strong as his, and her close connection to him, (she had been the first to be saved by tenseiga after all), it allowed her to always know when he was close. Oh well, it was time to go retrieve her, and possibly scold her for being late. He hated scolding her… he did not want to reinforce any fleeting thoughts that he was her father figure… not at all… he wanted a different label in her head.

"Rin."

Rin put on her cutest face before answering, she knew she was going to get it now… she had way too much stuff, she had spent way too much money, and on top of it she was late. She was… scared… what would he _do?_ She couldn't remember a time she had been scared of him… not really, startled, confused, shocked, all those things applied, but never before fear. Then again, she could never remember a time when she was late, or when she had deliberately disobeyed him as blatantly as she had now. _Stupid Rin.. Stupid ningen brat… he's killed people for less than wasting his time… what the hell were you thinking?_

Steeling her resolve she made her way over to where he was staring down at her with an icy glare.

Fear… he scented fear in her. Not panic, or the scent of a passing jolt from being caught off guard. He scented genuine fear. There was no one else around, nothing to threaten her, why was she afraid? Was she afraid of _him_? This would not do. His little girl never feared him, _should_ never fear him. He was going to have to take a drastically different approach than the one he had been planning. He had planned to scold her. He had planned on maybe even raising his voice… certainly these methods were insufficient for enemies; however, this was Rin, sweet gentle Rin. She would probably faint if he even made his hand glow… let alone used his whip on her. She was not the enemy. She was _his._

Which led back to the problem of what to do now? What could he say to her to both reassure her and also make sure she knew he expected better behavior in the future? She should not have been late after all…

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She couldn't stand there under his icy glare any longer, she had to say something! She kept her eyes downcast and tilted her head to the side, baring her throat, attempting to do what Kagome had told her to do if she ever felt threatened by Sesshomaru. This gesture was one of submission, and if he were angry, it might appease his temper somewhat. Kagome had called these Inu behaviors "tricks" in dealing with Inuyasha, and she could only assume they might work on Sesshomaru as well.

Sesshomaru stared in open disbelief. There was Rin, refusing to look at him, and very obviously bearing her throat to him. He knew if she were doing these things, she must assume she was in real danger from him. These were acts of desperation on the part of an opponent, outside of a sexual context of course. However, he had to admit it was working, his anger was receding. She had submit to him as her alpha, and was seeking forgiveness.

He set her packages to the side and leaned down, nuzzling her neck and scenting her for anything he could, other males, foods, oils, anything… He found nothing but the scent of lunch and an old woman. He relaxed immediately.

She stayed stock still and allowed him to scent her. This was a good reaction, a positive thing. He was searching her for insincerity and/or evidence she had betrayed either him or the "pack", she knew she hadn't so she was okay. When he gave a small "huff" of approval and pulled back from her, looking at her with different eyes now, she relaxed, and cautiously peeked up at him.

"Rin, why were you late?"

"I have no excuse Sesshomaru-sama" And she really didn't, she had just been so caught up in shopping and talking to that old woman who was altering her Kimono that she had lost track of the time.

"What exactly were you doing?" If there was no excuse then where the hell had she been all day? What was she doing away for so long?

"I uh…. Got my kimono altered, and the seamstress and I were talking… She was old and slow, but that's not an excuse, I should have come and told you I'd be delayed."

Okay, so there was a _partial_ explanation for what had been going on.

"What was so important you could not have come to me? What were you talking about?"

"I asked why some of the kimonos had obi's that tied in the front?" Rin had asked an innocent question, and gotten an honest answer from the old woman. She appreciated the honesty, he lord, while he never lied, would rather just not tell her an answer, then tell her the truth sometimes. Rin had also asked the old woman why it was that if those women were only for those purposes then why were they always the most beautiful? The old woman's answer had been simple, those women worked at it. It was like a battle she said, only the weapons were cosmetics and perfumes, kimonos and geta, the winner was the one who was chosen by the man, and the spoils of her war were the money she collected. Rin could understand battle, she lived with her lord. When they were finished, the old woman had gone shopping with her, to "restock the armory" so to speak.

"You should not know such things."

"Why? That's life… that's how it is… if I can be called a 'demon whore' then I should at least know what a 'whore' is!" She shot back, unable to stop herself.

"You consider yourself my 'whore?'" he fired back

"Of course not! That's not what I meant by that! I can't see you as the type to pay for something that someone like you could obviously get for free!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. She had said too much, she knew it. Now he might notice the looks, the sighs, the signs in her that she looked at him sometimes and her fingers almost burned to touch him…

What was she talking about? Someone like him? Well yes, he had a title, and yes, he had money, and yes he was young and strong… but he was also so fearsome that the scent of the fear on the women he approached was enough to gag him and ruin any hope of intimate contact. He was not a virgin, but it had been a looonnnnggg time, as his reputation grew, his choices for willing mates had dwindled and he was too honorable to forcibly take a woman, even if the scent of her fear could have been ignored.

"What do you mean? Someone like me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… I just, can we go back to camp? I'm really hungry and I would like to take advantage of that hot spring that's so near…"

"Did you not bathe only hours ago?" He didn't like if she bathed _too_ often, as it diluted her scent and would make her harder to track in the event she somehow got away from him.

"Yeah, but… I bought some stuff that's supposed to be good for my hair, and my skin… and I wanted to try something out… an oil and…"

It was starting, he had heard Inuyasha's miko's words but had not considered them. She was going through _adolesnce_. It made sense now. Her sudden concern for her hygiene and appearance, and her willful disobedience, it was a form of rebellion. This was a time that should be dreaded by parents. It was a good thing he was not her parent, this meant to him only that she was maturing; she was getting older, and would in a few short seasons be ready to take a mate. This was what he had been waiting for, and if this was some sort of right of passage for her, a trying time, he would be infinitely patient, and endure.

"I see… of course… you can bathe when we get back, just be sure when you are done you come to me, immediately."

He needed her to come, as she was most likely going to be covered in unfamiliar scents, he needed to scent her, and remember it. It was a matter of safety.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama".

END FLASH BACK

He left, allowing her to bathe again in private and return when finished. This was the last day they were camping and then he was taking her home. It was the first time he would be taking her there since she was a little girl and a hell hound had dragged her to death's doorstep for a second time. His mother was no longer staying there, and so he finally felt it was safe for Rin to be there, and live there with him. It was his castle now, damnit! No one would dare touch her.

He had been back and forth there for six months, preparing the staff for her arrival. Stocking human food, and even a few human servants, a healer in case she got sick, a cook to prepare her meals, and even… though he knew it was a long way off, a mid-wife that specialized in hanyou births. He had told her not to reveal this specialty to any of the other staff, as it was not their place to either know, or question, his intentions.

He wanted to make one final journey and if he traveled via lightball he could make it there and back in only an hour easily, though it was a 3 hour walk. They were practically at the castle gates, he'd be back before she knew it.

Rin sat back and soaked. A new kimono and yukata next to her, scented oils and some of Kagome's "shampoo" sat on the rock next to her. Gods she loved to bathe! It was so relaxing! She knew she had been in almost exactly an hour and needed to dress and get back. She stood up getting out of the water, rubbed some rose scented oils on her pulse points and then she heard it. A twig snapped, a russle of leaves, footsteps. She panicked and pulled her yukata up to put on when she heard a male voice,

"Why so shy around _us_? Don't you like humans little girl?" Another in the group of three spoke up then,

"You didn't seem shy a few days ago with that demon's face all in your neck!" He was laughing at her. She didn't care; she was getting more pissed off than afraid. After all Sesshomaru was a scream away right? She pulled her yukata closed and looked haughtily over at the group,

"If you must know, he's an Inu, he was only scenting me… and if you're about to call me 'demon whore' get in line… I've heard it before, and despite what you think, it isn't even true, but if it were, what business is it of yours?"

The men were taken aback; they had never had a young girl who dared to talk to them like this.

"You little bitch…"

She responded with an attitude she didn't know she had,

"That's new… I've never been called his bitch before… though I guess it would make sense since he _is_ an Inu… hmmm maybe I'll just tell him what you called me? Do you think I should? Do you think I should tell a Taiyoukai and the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands what you called his ward? I mean, it's actually a compliment, but I don't think you meant it that way…"

"Cocky little slut… if what you say is true, then that demon is Sesshomaru, and he hates humans… he might fuck you but he'd never come to save you, what do you think he is some kind of personal attack dog, stupid girl!"

She was pissed…

"Hey baka ningen… I said LORD and in, that's Sesshomaru-sama to you… you should learn your place you ningen scum!" She was yelling, loudly. He'd bee here any second now…

Sesshomaru watched as his ward engaged the men fearlessly… foolishly… downright stupidly… she should be afraid, she should scream… she should… never have approached _him_, wounded in the woods…

He decided she had had enough fun, and decided to make his prescience known.

He appeared behind her, holding her comb in his hand. He had checked the campsite for her first, and she wasn't there, then he'd heard her yelling his name.

"Rin."

She turned to face him, and said so low only he could hear it, "sorry they came out of nowhere…"

"Rin, have you been harmed?"

"Only my pride Sesshomaru-sama. These men think its fun to sneak up on a naked women trying to bathe, and attempt to insult her!"

"Rin, leave, you only just bathed and I don't want you to get any blood on you, oh and you forgot this," he handed her her comb, which she had indeed forgotten. "now go."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" she purposely bowed to him before grabbing her kimono and supplies and leaving.

The men were scared, but one, Sesshomaru could smell, was also drunk. It was that one that decided to speak up,

"So I see that bitch has tamed the great Sesshomaru! Not only do you attack on command, but you also fetch! Where's your collar and leash Dog?"

"This Sesshomaru could serve no better mistress." The words had left his mouth before he knew what he was saying, and he was as shocked as they were at his admission. It was all he said before he killed them all with one well placed swipe of his whip. What pathetic ningen he mused… refusing to even _think_ on the fact that he had just admitted to _serving_ Rin… what a ridiculous statement indeed.

Back at camp Rin was lazily combing her hair and… applying cosmetics? Sesshomaru did not like the idea of Rin making herself more appealing to males. He had not claimed her yet, and the idea of another man looking at her like that was unacceptable.

"Rin, Come here."

She obediently walked to where he was and sat down next to him, her behind resting on her heels, her hands in her lap.

Jaken, was lazing against a tree, was munching on Rin's food that she had bought. Sesshomaru wanted to have a conversation… In private…

"Jaken, go to the castle, and take ah-un with you, Rin and I will follow tomorrow."

Jaken eyed them suspiciously and Rin tensed. Why did he want to be alone with her? Was he angry? Did she do something wrong?

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken grudgingly walked off with ah-un's reigns in hand.

"Rin, why are you using cosmetics?" She giggled… he was worried about something like this? Why?

"Why does any woman? To look better…"

"Why would you want to look better?"

"Well one can't rage war without proper weapons…" Now he was lost… What the hell was this girl talking about?

"Explain further…"

"Women looking for mates, its like a battle… and the weapons they use, cosmetics, oils… and the spoils of victory… a mate worth having…"

"I see…" He could not fault her logic, even though he wished he could.

"There is no one here to see you." Damn it. She was caught. She knew that they were alone as well as he did, but _he _was here… he could see her, well maybe. She was never sure what would please him or not? How do you wage war on an unknown enemy?

"I suppose I'm waging war on an unknown enemy." She sighed and looked down. This was stupid, but she couldn't lie, he'd smell it. She had to tell him something, so she talked in circles, with double entendres becoming the mask to hide her changing feelings.

He was unsure of what to make of her last comment. She was sad, he could smell that. She was… confused. She also had never said she was waging war on NO enemy… no she had said and unknown enemy… implying there was someone…but he was unknown?

"Rin, walk with me…" He got up and she followed, and he for the second time in a few days, held out his hand to her. They walked for a bit before he brought them to large clearing, full of wild flowers. He had avoided it before, not wanting Rin to see it, for she would have insisted on stopping, and he had wanted to make haste.

It was dark now, the crescent moon hung high in the sky, he lay down in the field of flowers, and brought her with him. He positioned her so her head was resting on his right shoulder, his arm was around her neck, and her body was next to him.

She sighed in contentment. She loved when he would do things like this, when it was just them, and he didn't have to worry what people thought. She stared up at the moon enjoying the similarities between her lord and the moon. She spoke without thinking.

"Sesshomaru-sama you are so like the moon…"

She had taken him off guard with that. I mean, obviously he had a moon on his forehead so he shouldn't have been too surprised, still, he was intrigued. What did she mean?

"How so?"

"Aside from the obvious, your markings, your coloring… you are so…distant, cold, and…unknown."

"_I guess I'm waging war on an unknown enemy". _ Could she have meant him?

"If I am the moon, Rin, then you are my sky…" Where had that come from?

He leaned to up to look in her eyes, to judge her reaction. What he saw reflected back was awe-inspiring. She was beautiful, and looked to be on the verge of tears, but there was no sadness in her scent. She was happy… very happy. He moved then, and placed a chaste kiss on her young lips, feeling how soft and sweet she was, how she instantly responded with no prompting, as though she had rehearsed it in her mind a thousand times, which of course she had.

When they pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes, and saw the rose color of her cheeks and heard her breathlessness. Now, now was the moment to tell her…

"Rin, I am not your enemy, for I was conquered by you long ago… You were victorious, and my heart is among your spoils… and I could not hope for a better Lady to reign over this Lord." Words came from him, and he didn't know from where, but… it was always like that with her, not only did she surprise him, she made him surprise himself.

She let the tears fall even as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss, as they opened their mouths and their tongues danced in the moonlight, tasting each other, an innocent exploration. Her first kiss, and it was _his_. He could only pray that her last kiss would be his as well.


End file.
